


all that's his

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vanilla, cum tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: you and the prince get along better than friends, but that’s all you’re allowed to be. in public, at least. in private, he wants to make you his.reader: taurus ☉ ☿ ♀︎, virgo ☽, gemini ♂︎
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	all that's his

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

Prince Akaashi likes his kingdom, especially his people. His people like him just as much, if not more. He’s practical, witty, reliable, diplomatic, and innovative. He’s also handsome, funny, warm, sly, arousing, and…

Maybe those last few thoughts are your own, but what else would you be thinking about when he’s the one that sneaks off to visit you at an inn in secret? Surely his intentions are more than just chatting.

You weren’t wrong, but the timing was. The Prince first met with you at a tavern when he had been invited out with friends. You were there for the same, bumping into him and sharing a dance. Things hadn’t been the same for you since in the old kingdom, for the two of you would frequently meet outside that tavern from that day on.

Sometimes you’d share a dance under the stars, other times you’d share a kiss. There are times when stories were shared, and times where heated glances and shifting stares were shared. Things between you and the prince were much more than friendly, but they were always _slow_.

He’s practical, after all.

He knew better than to rush into things with a commoner, especially out in the open. A prince cannot be reckless with his public affairs and relations, anyone with common sense and decency knew that. That’s initially why he secretly began renting a room in a far inn where no one would recognize you or him as long as he hid his face. He just wanted the privacy to sit with you and be himself. He wanted you to be _you_ , not that he ever thought you were pretending.

No, when you smiled like blooming daisies or leaned against him like the moon tilts to the sun, he knew you were being nothing other than yourself. Your expression was so relaxed all the time, comfort radiating off of you like a steady stream of warmth welcoming him home.

He knows that you’re cautious and a bit of a planner, never one to force things, preferring to wait for everything to fall into place for the _perfect_ moments. He knows that you love to travel and dig for something new with your whole heart into it. He knows that you love to hear his sweet, silly phrases and poems and that you’re somehow easily charmed by them at the same time that you actually show… appreciation for them. Sure, you swooned a little the first time, but you still listened the next time, the time after, the time after that, and all the times following.

So he’s trying to be practical with you by taking things slow despite the contradictory connotations of a man and a woman being in an inn together, alone, late at night, and in secret. Mentally, he would slap his forehead, but his heart is too busy pounding against his ribcage tonight.

Like any other night, you don’t dress to impress him or push things too far with him. Rather, you take your time to talk about your day, only stopping momentarily because you figure he’s lost interest. On the contrary, he’s _very_ interested in you. So he gestures for you to go on in _deeper_ detail while he thinks about other things.

Something about you is different. Your hair? Your lips? Your cheeks? He swore he memorized every little detail, but _something_ isn’t like it was before. He’s tempted to ask — tempted to do a lot of things, actually — but he doesn’t want to draw attention to it if it’s nothing…

“Are you staring at my lips for a reason, My Prince?”

He blinks out of his reverie and takes your hand in his, his thumb stroking the skin at the back of your hand, as if to soothe you before he shares something worrisome.

“I wasn’t staring,” he denies, “I actually was just thinking about you while you were talking.”

You laugh out, “Well, that’s what people do when they’re listening to someone. But what is it you’re thinking of?”

“You and me.”

The fireflies outside are almost heard buzzing from how quiet it gets behind the walls of your cozy hiding place, the implications of his words leaving you dazed and confused. Light and airy, glowing a little at your cheeks but not too bright. Like a firefly, except you’re not flying away from him, no. You stay right where you are beside him.

“What _about_ us?”

That word _pangs_ in his heart, a smile tugging at his soft lips. Lips he wants to press to yours, your jaw, your neck, down until-

“We should make this relationship into something more solid.”

“Like…” You pause again, hoping he’ll fill in the blank. He does not. “Like what? We shouldn’t be too hasty in introducing the thought of me to the King and Queen. Let alone the thought of you being with anyone they haven’t handpicked.”

You’re right, and the ever-practical Prince Akaashi isn’t one to tell the love of his life no. But he _wants_ something with you. He wants you two to be more than two pining young adults, fingers brushing in the moonlight and lips a whisper away from true love. He wants more than a fantasy with you.

And then he realizes he can have more than that with you, just in another way… It’s a bit risky, but maybe… just maybe…

“We could confess our love to each other with actions. To each other, though. No one else. It can be something that’s between us. A promise, and a memory of our first raw emotions for each other…” he squeezes your hand and you notice finally that both of your hands are sitting in your lap. “If you’re okay with that.”

In your lap, close to a place other than your heart. What he’s saying is something a married couple would say, not something as scandalous as the two of you. But who are you to deny a prince?

From your lap to his, you two move in tandem when you finally take the initiative. It startles him at first, but the excitement of you hovering over him, arms around his neck, and lips locked to his pushes aside any doubts he has.

This is _you_ , and you are his. Spiritually, anyway.

Physically, you’re stripped of any barrier that keeps you from being his entirely, and he soon joins you. He wonders if you can feel his heart pounding with your chest pressed against his, hiding yourself from him subtly with a kiss that steals his breath and locks it away for you only. In exchange, he steals yours, turning you both over so that you’re no longer sitting atop him, but lying underneath him with your hair splayed out behind you, a halo of moonlight above you, and a sweet whisper of his name from you.

 _More._ He wants _more_ than this from you. Just seeing you and realizing what’s about to happen… is he really this lucky? The luckiest man alive to have an angel lying beneath him?

“Keiji, please don’t just stare,” you plead softly, not at all sounding needy but rather gently requesting. You want this, he can tell. How often have you asked him to do something for you? If anything, it must be the other way around.

His stomach ignites at your soft words, his eyes roaming over the valley of your breasts, the curve of your waist, and finally down to the forbidden peach between your thighs that he didn’t realize he was hungry for until now. Even with your cheeks burning shades of the sunset sky, you open up to him and let him neatly between your thighs, his warm length resting against your skin when his lips collide with yours.

A moan bursts from between you, one that he captures with his tongue, as his fingers dance from your hip to your wet folds, gently teasing the flower bud there before running a single digit through the petals and back up again.

 _Tease_ , you think, but he washes away your thoughts with another kiss, another circle of his fingers, and a soft moan of his own as you only become more aroused at the slightest of touch from him.

If this is the priceless prize that was waiting for him all this time through the late-night affairs, he would wait over and over. But even he knows there’s more to this. And that nearly sends him into a frenzy. _Next time._

Right now he wants to take his time with you and make this moment of your blooming love last as long as the summer season will allow. Once more, his fingers swirl out little cries from your lips until he gently buries one inside you, his lips parting from yours so he can fully engross himself in the moan you let out. He watches your eyebrows pull together and release, comfort and arousal mixing on your face like watercolors, shifting with each movement of his wrist. He works you up, amazed at every little twitch until he’s certain you can take another finger.

Even when your voice rises in pitch, it doesn’t cover up the sounds from between your legs. This only serves to burn a flame at the tips of his ears and in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn’t stop. No, he locks your fingers together with his free hand and pushes a third finger past your entrance, his stomach tightening at how you moan his name so _lewdly_.

 _Not like that, my love…_ He can feel his control dwindling with each sound, but you don’t relent. Granted, it _is_ his fault, but he can’t deny you when you look _that_ elated. He’d drag this on for hours if it means hearing and seeing you like this, his fingers plunging into you and stretching you out _just_ enough before he gives you what you both want.

Akaashi leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down your jaw, planting tiny, dark purple seeds along your neck while his fingers speed up. Over and over he thrusts his hand against you, curling them inside you when you _mewl_ like he’s never heard before.

 _God, please have mercy on my soul,_ he prays, only to curl and press against that spot repeatedly until you’re crying out for him to give you relief because you’re trembling so bad and your stomach is tightening up and your back is arching until finally-

Akaashi watches with unadulterated wonder as you come undone at his hand, your pelvis rocking against him and thighs trying to close to stop his movement. He’s faster, though, his other hand catching one thigh in time so he can have the perfect, inappropriate view of his lover clenching around his digits and creaming into his hand. He doesn’t even realize that his own breathing is labored from the sheer arousal of watching, but he realizes when his balls tighten and stir at the sight of you in the purest form of pleasure. All because of him and all for him.

Now, _finally_ , he can make you his.

He hovers over you once more, leaving a kiss to your temple as you rest your head to the side and shut your eyes.

“Are you alright, darling?” he murmurs against your skin, dragging his lips down to your cheek and leaving an intimate kiss there. You hum in response, but he still asks again. “Are you sure? Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He will if you say, and part of him wants you to because he isn’t sure how much more he can take.

“No,” you look at him with passion swirling in your irises, fueled by lust and love. “I want this just as much as you.”

That’s all he needs to hear before he gulps down the last of his inhibitions and rests his forehead against your damp one for some way to ground himself. He watches you carefully when he lines his length up, to you, sighing in relief at the slick softness that greets him. You, though, wrap your legs around him like vines and pull him just a _little_ bit closer, nudging him along until his breath catches in his throat and the head of his penis catches at your entrance. That’s enough of an invite for him, and he takes his time to push forward where his fingers once more.

But, _god,_ you’re tight. For both of your sakes, he stops at just the tip, his hand needing to find yours again for a grip on reality. Your head is spinning from the slight pain, but it soon dissolves into pleasure when he pulls back and pushes in a little bit more. Back and forth, he eases his way along until you can feel him against you completely, having rocked his way deeper within your walls. Finally, as the two of you are united, he presses his lips against yours, his heart swelling. He hadn’t imagined this moment, not like this, but it’s _perfect_. You fit around him so perfectly he almost wants to repeat those last few seconds just to experience his synapses exploding and his vision blurring a little once more.

But the closest he can get is when he pulls his hips back and ruts them into yours, your moans mingling together. And he isn’t upset by the feeling, not at all. He does it again, and again, and _again_ , until you’re mewling under him now, his name and even cries to the heavens falling from your sinful lips, straight into his own and straight down to his core.

Your stomach tightens again, one hand gripping the back of his neck when he runs his hips harder into yours. He had all intentions of being gentle, but the _sounds_ and the _feeling_ of you… The Prince doesn’t even remember his own name, not after yours falls from his lips and he chases after both of your highs. But when you trap him against you, your ankles locking behind his rear, he’s left with no choice but to roll _deep_ within your walls, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as you seize around him.

A string of curses leaves him and your toes curl, the feeling almost unbearable due to how far he’s reaching and stretching you out. Without your encouragement, he does it again, gasping your name when you get impossibly tight. You do the exact same, almost wondering if he’s intending on leaving a permanent gap inside you that’s just for him, wondering if he’s making you his in more ways than one. Wondering if-

“I’m close,” he sputters out, once again thrusting into you with fervor. This time, though, he’s able to control himself. His thrusts are shallow, stimulating the head of his cock but angled just right so that he can hit that one spot within you without mercy, your head tossing to the side and hips twisting almost as if to get more and less all at once.

You don’t know exactly what _more_ would be, but you get more than you could’ve asked for when he brings one hand to grip your waist, his thumb pressing right into the soft spot above your pelvis and releasing the pressure within you like a dam and a flood. Light bursts from behind your eyelids, body lit on fire as his hips never cease their passionate attack against yours until you’re twitching and drooling under him. Every muscle in your body clenches for him and, at the same time, you release for him. It’s only then that he pulls out, fisting his length and watering over the summer petals between your legs that he just claimed. He spills all he’s worth over your clit, up your pelvis, and even over your stomach and budding nipples until his cries of your name wilt into gasps for air.

His mind is empty except the fuzziness you bring, but yours is no different. Without a moment to spare, he rolls over to the side, his arm sneaking its way under your shoulders and pulling you against him. Not too close, but not too far. Somehow he knows exactly what you both need even right now.

Perhaps that’s what true love is, or maybe it’s the kiss he leaves on your temple. Or it could be the thanks he mumbles and the proud “I’m yours and you’re mine.”

But surely, without a doubt and with all the love in the universe, it’s the _“I love you”_ you both share under the starry sky in the shadowy inn on the outskirts of his kingdom. One that he promises will be yours, as all that’s his — from his last name to his heart — belongs to you.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
